Darling, I'm the doctor!
by Kat Addy
Summary: When the doctor meets a Darling  from the planet Dar  who has been exiled and left for dead on an orbiting moon they team up set off on a journey though the stars


I came up with the idea for my own planet and I decided to make a fic about it!

Read, Review and Enjoy!

I lived on an isolated planet in a solar system named Gwen Five (meaning five planets). We are a relatively young planet; we only managed space travel this century. We have only traveled as far as our moons as of yet. Our specialty, us being the Darlings, (inhabitants of the planet Dar) is cloning. We can clone ourselves through a biological process not yet explained by our sciences. Our religion dictates that in order to become an adult in the community, we must first make a replica of our mind and body. Those who have completed it say their awareness was doubled as well. One entity, two bodies, that is an adult Darling.

Those who aren't able to complete a full duplication are exiled to which ever moon happens to be the closest. In my case it was moon 3 the micro-moon. I could not successfully duplicate myself. It's hard to say what I did wrong; it's hard to say what I did right. The result is an easier task, I have a carbon copy of myself, same body, same mind, same awareness, but, it's invisible.

I lived alone on moon 3 with nothing but the remains of past exiles to keep me company. I knew I wouldn't live long, without food or water it was inevitable. As the name implies the micro-moon is small. It takes 2 hours to walk around the entire moon. One night, the third night of my living (no this wasn't living, it was surviving) on moon 3 I heard a noise. Could it be? Surely it couldn't be? Am I being rescued? Me and my invisible self searched excitedly for the source of noise.

It was a sound like I'd never heard; A sort of grinding coming form an unknown source. When I searched with both bodies I found it. The spacecraft had almost fully materialized. A strange humanoid walked out of the mysterious blue box. I later learned he was a species called a time lord. But I didn't know that at the time. When I saw him I was immediately reminded of a fable I was told when I was but a child. It told of a man, who, into his life as an adult, had but one body. He was a sinner in the worst of ways, for our religion dictates if you sin without even attempting to, you are far worse than those who try. The reasoning being if it is in ones nature to sin they must be evil.

He could do but half the work of a true Darling and came to be known as Zarbarus, which translates into the great sloth. we named the sloth creatures that inhabited our forests Zabar after this man ( I call him man but most refer to him as beast) Zabarus is not a Religious passage as most I was taught but of folklore, a boogyman of sorts. When I laid eyes on the humanoid I immediately believed him to be, for the Zabarus was said to have fled though a disappear portal of blue.

It caught sight of my visible form and some of me fled. Curiosity overpowered the fear in the heart of my duplicate and I stayed, though trembling slightly, and watched it cautiously. He gave chase after me but his legs were shorter and while I ran swiftly, hurtling craters easily, he did something I'd never seen a being do, save for children; he tripped, falling into a crater. This gave my visible, and at the moment vulnerable self, time to reach a hole I had dug out of a crater for shelter. It also gave my duplicate time to observe the being. In a split second I had analyzed our likenesses and differences.

The hair of the Zabarus, as I began calling him in my head, was the shade if the dirt and wood of my planet; brown. The color of the Darling's hair ranges from a black as space itself to a Navy blue. Mine was as dark as dark could get. Our heads and torso's were roughly the same size and shape, most features of our faces were likenesses as well. The skin of my kind was whiter than the Zabarus's. From the neck up the only major difference was our eyes, his had a peculiar ring of color similar to that of his hair, in his eyes. These eyes must be the marks of an evildoer I thought ruefully, such a crime against nature must be.

The Zabarus's legs confused me. Compared to this being, the Darlings have extraordinarily long legs. It is common knowledge on Dar that the proportions of a Darling are superior to other creatures; with perfectly weighted and balanced bodies we had the most speed and stamina of any creature on Dar. When I saw this creature fall it startled me, for we have legs are so agile, reflexes so sharp, and feet with such traction, the thought that gravity could cause such a blunder was frightening. The Zarbarus was standing now and brushing off his clothing, which was eerily similar to that of our own. He stepped out of the crater and I couldn't be sure but judging by my eye level and spacial awareness I was easily a foot of two taller.

Convinced this being was the work of the divine madman (The Darish version of the devil) I, with the right hand of my visible self, grabbed a large rock, preparing to ambush the Zabarus as it came towards me. My duplicate trailed it from behind. As far as I could tell it was a 10 minute walk to my hiding spot where I lay waiting to attack. He is 10 minutes for me at least. It will most likely be longer for this creature as his legs, being stubby as they are, take shorter strides than I, and yet they seemed to walk with more purpose than I have seen.

He called out as he walked, I deduce that he means for the message to be an invitation forward, but I cannot be sure, his language being so different from mine. But still I hid, remembering the words the wisemen of my home preached, I remember vividly how he preached of the divine madman.

"My children!" he would say, even to those who have completed the rituals of adulthood and proven themselves no longer children, for in the eyes of a wisemen, we are all children. "The madman is a slumbering beast he wakes not!" such a being terrifies us for there is no greater sin than that of laziness, a Darling never is fully asleep, we keep one of ourselves awake and active at all times, to fend off the evils of laziness and the divine madman. "He dreams of twisted things! He dreams of those who cannot contribute! Those with only two hands and but a single mind! Their youth has long faded and yet they cling to a simple life of a child! There is no greater transgression than to be enchanted by the madman's spell! Each child must prove he is not the product of blasphemy by displaying they have enough soul for a brother of the body and brother of the mind. Those who's souls are too thin are inhabited by the great evil!

This memory brought me to my visible knees, my double continued with the Zabarus and yet my blood-lust had dissipated. I dropped my rock and began to sob. Even my duplicate's eyes began to swell with tears, though I held them back. This memory had stricken me so foully because it was the preaching of my departure. The last words the wisemen had to say to me before I was cast off. With a distraction so great as my own personal tragedy, I didn't even notice as the humanoid approached me. Could this really be the Zabarus? Could he be evil? Or had he been exiled as I was. How could I persecute this being as quickly as it had been done to me? I can't even determine if I myself am sinful what gives me the right to cast my judgment upon him?

With an outstretched arm he approached me, he spoke words I could not understand but his voice was calm and soothing, I assume he spoke of peace. He took me by the hand and, one small stride at a time; lead me to his blue box. The whole way I contemplated with both minds the many ways both premature judgment _and_ blind faith can be harmful. And, with my copy acting as a bodyguard of sorts, the three of us entered the blue box.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed "It's bigger on the inside!" I stated not daring to blink for fear it would, as most illusions do, dissolve itself upon a second glance.

"Hello" Said the being. Startled by the words of my own language (of which I had not heard since being cast off) some of me jumped. The other part, the visible form as it was, couldn't be distracted for the grandness of it all. "I'm the doctor" he said in a cheery tone

"You speak Darling?"

"No" he replied with a chuckle "You're just hearing it." He said with a wide smile across his face. "It's the wonder of the Tardis" he continued. "Translates any language right inside your head" He spoke to me as if we'd known each other for a lifetime.

"Tardis?" I asked, finally ripping my eyes away from the wonders around me to look at the one speaking to me.

"That'd be this" he said making a wide gesture to this chamber within a box. There were gears and levers and things I'm not even sure my language has words to describe.

"This is a spaceship?" I inquired hopefully. Maybe he could help me to return home!

"Yes! Well sort of, well yeah, well its a space ship and a time machine, well, you see tardis stands for-" I held two fingers up indicating for him to stop. A spaceship? A time machine? a box in which the volume defies the mass? I'd had enough for the moment.

"I don't need to know" I told him finding a near by chair and settling in. I slumped forward holding my head by the temples. "For now I just need to rest, I've had a rough couple of weeks."


End file.
